lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Milton (Base 6)
Please record the HP Result and the BR you are below: ''' '''XBox * 198,387 HP on BR 100 on XBOX - Merthos 21:57, 6 March 2009 (UTC) * 202,131 - 204,087 HP at BR 96 on XBOX - Ferret37 21:12, 10 March 2009 (UTC) * 192,176 - 203,321 HP at BR 72 on Xbox 360 - DarqStalker 06:45, 31 March 2009 (UTC) * 97,216-189,769 HP (WA finish) at BR 67 on XBOX - Merthos 10:32, 15 May 2009 (UTC) * 131,000 - 133,000 HP at BR 37--Jay222 21:38, March 6, 2011 (UTC) PC * ~200,000 HP (193,871 - 209,951) at BR 89 --Sor'Kal 18:31, 24 August 2009 (UTC) PC Hard * 133 149HP @ BR34. Zephyr135 03:25, June 9, 2010 (UTC) * 129 271~133 149 @ BR10~60, * 154 357 @ BR70, * 184 310 @ BR100, * 203 493 @ BR150 Backlog. Zephyr 22:07, March 6, 2011 (UTC) * 125 506/129 271/133 149 @ BR29, * 154 357 @ BR70, * 184 310/187 996/195 591/203 493 @ BR75+ Zephyr 19:11, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Page Name I'm going to change all base boss's page name to make way for the recruitable, should it be Milton (Base) or Milton (Base 6) Sarmu 00:47, 26 March 2009 (UTC) : I like Milton (Base 6) because then it's obvious which base. Andrea 15:46, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Does Serpent Star exist on PC? I get every other item from all the other bases but I've yet to see Serpent Star. According to a post on Gamespot forums, the user got this as a drop from the fight OUTSIDE of Base 6, not from the fight with Milton. PHJF 16:26, 25 April 2009 (UTC) (PC) Mixed Messages can be silenced. Kaply 03:16, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Pc Version Harder? First few tries on this foe where quite frustrating, he used Iron Will nearly all the time and crushed my whole staff. Then I had the luck of getting Remnant Use abilities and killed him mainly with the counter attacks^^ Any one else some more informations about the fight against Milton on the PC? Btw : BattleRank was around 89--SovaniDude 16:47, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :yeah, sometimes its "very" frustrating against him (i mean on the xbox AND pc), maybe the luck was not with you :( :i had one day an easy fight on the xbox against him , then at home he was knocking me out in 2 or 3 rounds, :next day i had the "shit" on xbox and an easy fight on my pc :) --Jake Farrell 00:04, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :: As said in the discussion page in Enlightened Milton; a good tactic against Milton is to let characters who are of classes that are immune to insta-kills to tank him. Scholars, Alchemists and Ninjas are a few examples.--Keiten 18:36, September 7, 2009 (UTC) It mentions on the page that it is not possible to silence Milton.... but I happened to silence him on PC. however, he immediately recovers from ailments the next turn. --HybridDragoness 06:26, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :: Milton can be silenced but yeah he will recover in the next turn, I fought this guy at BR 68 and I only had to do reviving once (because of the Iron Will); it's pretty simple actually, you just have to make sure you aren't multi-deadlocking him when he uses this art. Using a summon to tank him won't hurt either. I beat him with 4 Blackout V from Rush (I build his union so that it has a very high Arcana trigger chance). DevilHunter0413 03:42, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::: Heheh, if you're lucky enough to get a counter trigger when he uses "Iron Will" you can terminate him in one fell swoop. You'll get the counter chance for each five of his attacks. Which is exactly what I got and took advantage of. Of course, luckily it was Rush who he chose to attack, if he had done it on one of my weaker party members the counterattack damage wouldn't have been high enough to kill him. I was also extremely lucky throughout the fight because he never managed to hit me ONCE (he spent all his rounds meditating as I didn't deadlock him at all and concentrated instead on taking out the support/magus squads). 09:47, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Omnistrike Just completed Base 6 (PC version) after a couple bad attempts. On my successful attempt, Rush was eligible to use Omnistrike on Milton and so I selected it despite my doubts he'd survive the insta-kill. Surprisingly, Milton indeed focused on Rush but every attack was dodged. Rush took his turn immediately afterward, followed by the rest of his team finishing off Milton. Was this was a fluke? 04:16, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :Nope. If Milton selects for a normal attack, he will without fail attempt to kill the union leader. If the leader dodges/survives the instakill effect, then he will begin to randomly target the other units if he happens to have the Overdrive effect active. Since you chose Omnistrike, the union has heightened evasion, capable of dodging almost everything, until Rush uses it. If the active union's window has that orange, expect them to dodge almost everything thrown at them until the union leader acts (since it has to be the union leader to use those kinds of arts), Zephyr 04:42, January 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for clearing it up. :) 00:33, January 13, 2012 (UTC)